SAD
by yuuki-abcd
Summary: 14 Februari yang biasa kita kenal dengan hari Valentine. Namun, 14 Februari juga merupakan hari perayaan untuk orang-orang yang tak memiliki pasangan. Sebut saja, 'Single Awareness Day'. / "Nee, Hiruma-kun? Kau ada waktu kan? Mau menemaniku...errr...jalan-jalan?" / "Single Awareness Day ya? Tch, tahun depan akan jadi momen tanggal 14 yang berbeda."


14 Februari.

Ya, mungkin semua orang sudah tak asing lagi dengan hari itu. Hari yang dikhususkan untuk mengutarakan kasih sayang terhadap orang yang dicintai. Dimana –hampir semua orang saling bertukar coklat, membagi coklat, juga menerima cokelat dari pasangannya. Hari Valentine.

Namun, 14 Februari juga merupakan hari perayaan untuk orang-orang yang tak memiliki pasangan. Sebut saja, _'Single Awareness Day'_. Seperti versi hari kasih sayang bagi para jomblo dan lajang. dimana orang-orang yang tak merayakan Valentine mencoba menyibukkan diri mereka, memberikan hadiah untuk dirinya sendiri. Tak ayal, mereka juga memakai pernik-pernik yang bernuansa hijau, ataupun hitam. Seolah menandakan kalau pada hari itu tak ada perayaan khusus. Seperti Valentine.

Hari itu, Mamori Anezaki tengah berjalan melewati keramaian kota Deimon. Dengan paduan coat hijau tua dan celana jeans abu-abu gelap yang terlihat sangat pas di badannya. Gadis itu bersungut-sungut mendengar ocehan-ocehan para sales yang menggembor-gemborkan barang dagangannya –yang bernuansa pinky. Agar laku keras.

"nona, silahkan beli cokelat belanda ini. saya jamin, pasangan anda pasti menyukainya…"

"nona, ini adalah produk terbaru dari toko kami, silahkan dibeli…"

Oh, sial. Suara-suara menjijikkan tersebut membuat telinga Mamori panas. Ia sudah bosan –atau tak ingin mendengarkan ocehan-ocehan yang tak bermutu tersebut. Mamori memilih untuk mempercepat langkahnya, mencoba menghindari suara-suara yang sukses membuat otak jeniusnya risih.

.

.

.

_**Yuuki Hiruma Presents**_

_**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**_

_**S.A.D**_

_**Hiruma Y. – A. Mamori**_

_**Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**_

.

.

.

Gadis auburn terus berjalan hingga kaki cantiknya tengah sampai di pinggir danau. Kedua iris safir itu terdiam menatap refleksi dirinya didalam air. Lihat, wajah cantik dan rambut auburn sebahu kebanggaannya terpantul disana. Wajah yang menunjukkan ekspresi cemberut –atau mungkin kesal.

Mamori menghela napas pelan, sebelum akhirnya merebahkan dirinya diatas rerumputan di pinggir danau. Bola mata biru safirnya menatap langit-langit yang terasa sangat indah di bulan februari.

"cukup! Aku sudah muak dengan semuanya! Aku muak dengan hari Va-entah hari sialan apalah itu!" teriak seseorang. Tunggu, sepertinya Mamori sangat mengenali frasa pengucapan dari 'orang-sialan' yang baru saja melontarkan kalimatnya.

Mamori bangkit dari posisinya semula. Berbaring menjadi duduk. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap objek yang menarik perhatiannya. Benar saja, kini kedua iris biru safir itu membulat sempurna melihat penampakan setan berwujud manusia yang tengah memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi taringnya yang runcing.

Mamori menelan ludahnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa awan hitam tengah mampir diatas kepalanya. "Hi, Hi, Hiruma-kun?! Kenapa kau bisa-"

"kekeke, kau kaget manajer sialan?" entah sejak kapan kini sosok iblis berwujud manusia itu telah berbaring tepat disamping Mamori. Diam. Gadis berambut auburn sebahu itu bungkam menatap sosok pria spike pirang yang berada disampingnya. Kaos turtleneck hitam serta celana berwarna biru gelap yang melekat ditubuhnya. Serta aroma mint khas Hiruma Youichi. Cukup untuk menarik perhatian kedua iris biru safir.

"Oi, manajer sialan! Apa yang kau lihat?" merasa pertanyaannya diacuhkan, Hiruma melirik sosok gadis keturunan amerika yang tengah menatapnya, intens. Sedetik kemudian, sebuah seringaian muncul di kedua sudut bibirnya.

"kekeke, kau terpesona dengan penampilanku, huh?" hiruma mengeluarkan seringaiannya, menatap iris biru Mamori dengan sedikit mengejek. Tentu saja, hal itu membuat kesadaran Mamori kembali sepenuhnya. Kilatan kemarahan tercipta dari kedua iris biru safir.

"mou! Jangan seenaknya. La-lagi pula si-siapa juga yang terpesona dengan penampilan bodohmu, Hiruma jelek." Protes Mamori. gadis itu sedikit memalingkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang tercipta.

Pria iblis itu terkekeh, "kekekeke, benarkah? Lalu apa yang aku lihat tadi? Kau memperhatikanku dengan sangat detail. Oh, atau jangan-jangan kau berpikiran mesum, manajer sialan."

"mou! Aku tidak- ah, yang lebih penting, kenapa tadi kau berteriak? Sepertinya kau sangat kesal. Ada apa?" Mamori mulai melayangkan beberapa pertanyaan kepada sang iblis berwujud manusia. Terlihat iris hijau emerald itu membesar sejenak, namun dengan cepat ia bersikap tenang kembali. Mengubah ekpresinya.

"keh, bukan urusanmu!" sahutnya sedikit berteriak. Hiruma mulai bangkit dari posisinya, dan segera mengeluarkan benda kotak kesayangannya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Hiruma mulai asyik dengan benda yang dibawanya.

Hening. Tak ada percakapan lagi setelahnya. Sang iblis yang kini tengah sibuk dengan 'pacar' setianya, Sony VAIO. Sedangkan sang Malaikat hanya diam menikmati segarnya udara di bulan februari. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide meluncur dari otak jeniusnya. Ide yang menurut gadis itu sangat bagus, dan juga gila.

"Nee, Hiruma-kun? Kau ada waktu kan? Mau menemaniku...errr...jalan-jalan?" tanya Mamori. Gadis itu sedikit memiringkan posisi kepalanya, menatap mata tajam milik Hiruma yang sedang fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

"aku sibuk, manajer sialan." Jawabnya singkat. Jari-jari panjang Hiruma mulai beradu diatas keyboard, menghiraukan sosok malaikat cantik yang kini tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Uso-tsuki. Aku tahu kau tidak melakukan apa-apa." Celetuk Mamori. Iris birunya menyipit menatap Hiruma, berlagak mengintrogasi seorang pencuri.

"tidak mau." Hiruma tetap bersikukuh pada ucapan awalnya. Ia mulai mengeluarkan selembar permen karet mint dari saku celananya, memasukkannya kedalam mulut, dan mengulum dan mengunyahnya.

GREP!

Kali ini kedua tangan Mamori sukses melingkar di lengan kanan Hiruma. Membuat pria itu menghentikan suara-suara ketukan keyboard dari laptopnya. Mengingat sekarang Mamori mulai menarik-narik lengannya.

"Onegai. Hanya hari ini, aku berjanji." Mamori mengeluarkan baby facenya. Err, cukup imut memang. Bisa dibayangkan, sosok Mamori yang cantik memasang sesuatu yang imut dan lucu. Oh, benar-benar malaikat sejati.

Hiruma menatapnya sinis. "cih, hanya hari ini saja." Ucapnya. Membuat Mamori membulatkan kedua iris biru safir, menatap pria spiky itu senang.

"eeehh? hontou?!" rupanya Mamori masih belum sepenuhnya percaya dengan ucapan Hiruma. Namun ekspresi kebahagiaaan sudah terukir jelas diwajah cantiknya.

"kalau kau berbicara lagi, aku membatalkannya." Hiruma menutup laptopnya, berniat untuk berdiri. Tak lupa sang AK-47 yang selalu menemaninya, kini sudah bersanding rapi di bahu bagian kiri. Dengan raut wajah seperti biasanya –poker face, Hiruma melangkah tanpa menunggu aba-aba dari sang malaikat.

"mou! Tunggu aku, Hiruma-kun!" dengan kecepatan cahaya, Mamori mulai menyusul Hiruma yang berada tak jauh dari depan. Tentunya gadis itu berlari untuk bisa mensejajarkan posisinya dengan pria sangar trersebut.

Beberapa menit mereka lewati dengan berjalan beriringan, tanpa ada satupun suara yang keluar dari mulut masing-masing. Entah tak ada yang dibicarakan atau memang tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Mamori yang menundukkan kepala, berpikir untuk mencari topik yang pas jika dibicarakan. Sedangkan Hiruma yang memasang wajah poker face sambil terus mengulum permen karet bebas gula, sementara tangan kirinya menyangga sebuah senjata.

"ah, ayo kita pergi ke taman bermain!" seru Mamori. Terlihat sangat antusias. Bisa dilihat dari kedua iris biru safirnya yang berkilauan.

"tidak mau. Kau pergi sendiri saja." Dengan cepat pria itu menolak ajakan Mamori. Sukses mendapatkan sebuah death glare dari sang gadis.

"kau sudah berjanji, Hiruma-kun!" geram Mamori. Tak terima dirinya dipermainkan dengan seenaknya oleh pria bertelinga elf.

"tch, terserah." Hiruma mendecih pasrah. Baiklah, setidaknya ia harus menepati janji yang telah dibuatnya beberapa menit silam. Berjanji bahwa akan menemani Mamori jalan-jalan.

Pria spiky blonde tersebut melirik sosok gadis auburn sebahu yang kini tengah tersenyum senang menatapnya. Benar-benar senyuman seorang malaikat. Sukses menyita perhatiannya selama beberapa detik. Hingga akhirnya Hiruma kembali sadar dan memasang poker facenya –lagi.

_**S.A.D**_

"waaa~ kirei!" seru Mamori. Gadis itu merentangkan kedua tangannya, berputar-putar layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan hadiah dari orang tuanya. Sebuah senyuman lebar terukir di lekukan wajah cantiknya.

"tch, dasar norak." Gumam Hiruma. Lain dengan Mamori, reaksi Hiruma justru sebaliknya. Pria itu menatap 'jijik' nuansa taman bermain yang berada tepat didepannya. Aksesori-aksesori bernuansa merah muda melekat disana-sini, membuatnya semakin terlihat menjijikkan di mata Hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun, ayo!" jemari-jemari kecil milik Mamori memegang tangan Hiruma. Seolah tak sabar untuk segera menaikmati beberapa wahana didalamnya. Sementara Hiruma hanya diam dan pasrah dengan kejadian yang sekarang terjadi. Diam karena tangan mungil yang hangat itu menyusup kedalam jemarinya. Pasrah karena dari awal ia sudah berjanji akan menemani gadis yang menjabat sebagai manajer devil bats.

"Oi, lepaskan tanganku. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri." Ucap Hiruma. Sedetik kemudian, Mamori tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan. Ia melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Hiruma, dan berangsur memasuki taman bermain lebih dulu. Menghindari kontak mata dengan sang iblis, juga menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

Sekarang, mereka berdua telah berada didalam taman bermain. Kedua iris biru safir milik Mamori menyapu pemandangan disekitarnya. Terpesona.

"Hiruma-kun, ayo kita coba wahana itu!" ucapnya bersemangat. Telunjuk Mamori menunjuk sebuah jet coaster yang tengah melaju cepat. Hiruma hanya menurut saja dengan ajakan Mamori. Lagipula, apa salahnya kalau sesekali bersenang-senang?

Pada akhirnya, kedua sosok manusia yang berbeda sifat tersebut telah berada didalam jet coaster. Tentunya dengan cara yang baik, mengantri. Karena Mamori melarang Hiruma untuk mengeluarkan senjata, ataupun ancaman.

"si-silahkan p-pakai s-s-sabuk pe-peng-pengaman anda..." ujar sang petugas takut-takut. Tubuhnya sendiri panas-dingin. Mengingat orang yang akan menaiki jet coaster sekarang adalah sosok manusia setengah iblis yang ditakuti penduduk seantero jepang, bahkan mungkin dunia.

3...2...1...

"KYAAAA!"

_**S.A.D**_

"kekekeke, sepertinya aku mendapat bahan ancaman baru." Ucap Hiruma. Disampingnya, seorang gadis berambut auburn sebahu mencoba menahan isi perutnya agar tidak keluar. Wajahnya nampak sedikit pucat. Efek mengendarai jet coaster.

Lain lagi dengan Hiruma. Pria itu terlihat baik-baik saja. Walaupun tubuhnya telah berhasil dipontang-panting oleh benda elektronik yang berbentuk seperti ular tersebut dengan cepat.

"mou! Hiruma-kun, itu sama sekali tidak lucu!" teriak Mamori. Kalau ia sudah berani meneriaki Hiruma, bisa dipastikan kalau Anezaki Mamori dalam keadaan yang cukup baik.

"bagiku itu lucu, manajer sialan!" sahut Hiruma tak mau kalah. Adu mulut antara iblis dan malaikat –yang entah keberapa kalinya –kembali terjadi.

Hasilnya? Tentu saja sang malaikat kalah. Terbukti, bahwa sekarang Mamori tengah menggembungkan pipinya. Sementara Hiruma tertawa penuh kemenangan. Sungguh, perkelahian yang sangat kekanak-kanakan.

"mou! Kau menyebalkan!" jerit Mamori frustasi.

"KEKEKEKE! Lihat wajahmu jelek sekali kalau sedang kesal. Benar-benar seperti monster sus!" Hiruma semakin mengeraskan tawanya melihat Mamori yang kembali menggembungkan pipinya, kesal akan dirinya.

"mou! Setidaknya panggil namaku dengan benar, dasar Hiruma menyebalkan!" Mamori terus saja mengomel tak jelas sepanjang jalan. Tak ambil pusing, Hiruma mengambil langkah lebih cepat untuk mengurangi intensitas kerusakan telinganya. Namun, hal itu justru membuat Mamori semakin semangat melontarkan omelannya.

"tch, hentikan omong kosongmu. Kau membuat telingaku sakit." Tukas Hiruma. Pria itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya, membiarkan Mamori berlari-lari hanya untuk mengejarnya. Toh, ia juga tak peduli.

TUK!

Mamori merasa menabrak sesuatu didepannya. Dilihatnya sosok Hiruma yang lebih tinggi menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Mamori harus mendongakkan kepalanya untuk dapat melihat sosok pria spiky blonde tersebut.

Sebuah seringaian tiba-tiba menghiasi wajah Hiruma. Membuat Mamori sedikit ngeri melihatnya. ia menelan ludahnya, merasakan suatu hal yang buruk akan terjadi.

"kekeke, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita mencoba wahana itu?" tanya Hiruma bersemangat. Tunggu dulu, ini bukanlah gayanya. Kenapa ia begitu menikmati acara jalan-jalan yang 'norak' seperti ini?

Bagaikan disambar petir, Mamori menatap sesuatu yang ditunjuk oleh Hiruma. Haunted House. Tubuhnya sedikt bergetar, keringat dingin mengucur di sekujur tubuhnya. _Sudah kuduga, ini hal buruk..._ Sesalnya.

"kekeke, kau takut manajer sialan?" goda Hiruma. Pria itu melebarkan seringaiannya, menatap kedua iris biru safir dengan sedikit mengejek.

"ti-tidak! Siapa juga yang t-takut dengan hal-hal s-seperti itu...?" sangkal gadis berambut auburn yang mencoba menutup-nutupi ketakutannya. Ayolah, semuanya juga sudah tahu kalau kau tak pandai berbohong. Iya kan, Mamori?

"kekeke, benarkah? Kalau begitu bukan masalah kalau kita akan mencoba wahana itu." Hiruma mengakhiri. Pria itu lantas menarik tangan Mamori dan segera membawanya masuk kedalam Haunted House –ehm. Ralat. Hiruma lebih memilih untuk mengantri seperti pengunjung yang lainnya. Mengapa? Tentu saja iblis itu ingin lebih lama lagi menggoda malaikat didepannya.

"Hi-Hiruma-kun... Kenapa ki-kita tidak mencoba wahana y-yang lain dulu saja?" tanya Mamori. Err, sebenarnya hanya sebuah alasan simpel yang ia gunakan untuk menghindari 'hal buruk' yang menantinya di Haunted House.

"tidak." Jawab Hiruma, singkat, jelas, namun menyesatkan bagi Mamori. Lagipula, sejak kapan setan sejenius Hiruma dapat tertipu oleh trik konyol yang sudah kadaluarsa? _Bagus, satu lagi kebodohanmu, Anezaki Mamori. _Pikirnya.

Tubuh gadis cantik itu bertambah gemetar seiring semakin dekatnya mereka berdua untuk menuju pintu masuk. Wajah cantiknya perlahan memucat –namun juga tak mengurangi kadar kecantikannya –. Disampingnya, sosok manusia yang menyerupai iblis menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"kekekeke, kau takut." Ucap Hiruma sedikit mengejek mental ciut Mamori. Yang diejek hanya diam tak merespon. Sepertinya memang benar-benar takut.

Namun, sedetik kemudian seringaian di wajahnya menghilang. Berganti dengan poker face andalannya. Oke, meskipun iblis itu menutupi perasaannya, bisa dilihat kalau pandangannya sedikit melunak terhadap Mamori. Baru saja Hiruma ingin mengajak Mamori menghindari Haunted House, namun-

"s-selanjutnya. Si-ssi-silahkan masuk, tuan..." sang petugas membuka mulutnya. Tak berani melihat sorot mata sang iblis. Hiruma mendecih pelan. Apa boleh buat, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Ia terlambat menghindarinya.

Kedua pasangan –errr. Ralat. Kedua sosok penjelmaan iblis dan malaikat tersebut memasuki sebuah ruangan yang semakin lama semakin gelap. Bau dupa yang begitu menyengat dan beberapa wewangian sesajen menyeruak. Menambah suasana horor didalamnya.

Hiruma berada didepan, dan Mamori dibelakangnya. Keduanya terus menyusuri gelapnya ruangan, mencoba mencari jalan keluar.

TEP!

Bahu Mamori merasa ditepuk oleh sesuatu. Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya, mencoba menatap sosok yang telah menepuk bahunya. Pelan, dan-

...

"KYAAA!" jeritan Mamori pecah ditengah kesunyian ruangan tersebut. Buru-buru gadis itu memeluk Hiruma, membenamkan sebagian wajahnya di punggung sang quaterback. Samar-samar, sebuah seringaian menghiasi wajah sangar Hiruma.

CKREK!

Pria itu menarik pelatuk senjatanya, bersiap menembak. Nampak sosok berbaju putih tersebut telah berlari tunggang-langgang menjauhi Hiruma dan Mamori.

"kekeke, hantunya sudah hilang. Dasar monster sus penakut." Celetuk Hiruma. Dengan segera pria itu melepaskan pelukan Mamori dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Tentu saja dengan Mamori dibelakangnya.

"mou! Aku sama sekali tidak ta-" ucapan Mamori tiba-tiba terhenti. Kali ini ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh sedang menjalari kakinya. Membuatnya lebih sulit untuk melangkah.

"H-HUAAA!" jeritnya –lagi. Kali ini Mamori meraih lengan Hiruma, menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat. Dan sama sekali tak berniat untuk melepaskannya. Alasannya sangat simpel, karena ia takut.

"tch, lepaskan tangan sialanmu dari lenganku." Perintah Hiruma. Namun sepertinya Mamori sama sekali tak mempedulikan ucapan tersebut. Sebaliknya, kali ini genggamannya lebih erat.

"Oi, dasar monster sus sialan! Kau me-"

"KYAAAA!"

BRUK!

...

Hening. Pupil Mamori membesar. Baik kedua iris biru safir maupun hijau emerald tak ada yang berniat menjelaskan situasi sekarang. Keduanya hanya bisa bungkam. Kejadiannya sangat singkat. Amat sangat singkat.

Sedetik setelah Mamori berteriak, tubuhnya terlalu mendorong Hiruma hingga akhirnya mereka berdua terjatuh dalam posisi yang bisa dibilang sedikit canggung. Mamori berada diatas sedangkan Hiruma dibawahnya. Semburat merah tipis tiba-tiba sudah menjalari pipi gadis keturunan Jepang-Amerika tersebut.

"Oi, menyingkir dariku, manajer sialan. Kau berat." Keluh Hiruma. Dengan cepat Mamori mulai membenarkan posisi mereka. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menghampirinya.

"g-gomen, Hiruma-kun... a-aku tak bermaksud untuk-"

"kau memang payah. Hanya dengan makhluk seperti itu saja takut." Ejek Hiruma. Hanya saja, berbeda dengan ucapannya. Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya. Mengisyaratkan kepada Mamori agar menggenggamnya. Mau tak mau, Mamori sukses menjadi semakin blushing.

Akhirnya, mereka berdua melewati jalan sepanjang Haunted House dengan bergandengan tangan satu sama lain. Biarlah mereka berteman didalam sana. Sosok iblis dan malaikat.

_**S.A.D**_

"huaahh~ lega rasanya keluar dari tempat terkutuk itu." Mamori meregangkan kedua tangannya kesamping. Menatap Haunted House yang baru saja dimasukinya. Ia melirik pria disampingnya. Aneh. Bukankah nama tengah Hiruma adalah 'iblis'? Tapi, kenapa ia justru takut terhadap hantu-hantu yang berada didalam daripada Hiruma?

"kekeke, hari ini aku mendapatkan dua bahan ancaman baru yang menarik." Kekehnya penuh semangat. Sebenarnya, bukan pilihan yang buruk juga untuk menemani Mamori berjalan-jalan. Mungkin bisa dikategorikan ajakan Mamori sangat menguntungkan.

"mou! Kau selalu saja menjadikan semuanya bahan ancaman. Lagipula, tanpa ancaman pun aku sudah pasti menurutimu, kan?" protes Mamori. Ekspresinya sendiri sudah bersungut-sungut menatap Hiruma.

Tiba-tiba, iris biru safir milik Mamori melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah tempat ramalan.

"ah, Hiruma-kun. Kau tunggu disini sebentar." Ucap Mamori yang mulai berlari, meninggalkan Hiruma seorang diri.

...

Mamori memasuki ruangan kecil tersebut dengan sedikit berhati-hati. Bagaimanapun, hati kecilnya masih bersikap siaga. Takut-takut kalau makhluk-makhluk alien itu muncul.

"oh, rupanya ada seorang gadis cantik yang mengunjungi stanku." Seru seorang wanita tua yang wajahnya tertutup oleh lapisan jubah dan kerudung berwarna ungu kebiruan.

"kemarilah, biar kuramal kehidupan cintamu." Lanjutnya. Mendengar kata 'cinta' saja sudah membuat pipi Mamori disinggahi semburat merah itu lagi.

Wanita tua itupun meraih tangan halus nan putih milik Mamori. Merabanya sejenak, kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya.

"jodohmu adalah seorang pria yang sangat hebat dan juga jenius. Yang selalu melindungimu dengan cara yang berbeda dari orang lain. Pria ini juga takkan membiarkan orang lain menyentuhmu dengan mudahnya." Jelas wanita tua. Mamori hanya bisa diam menanggapi ramalan darinya. Benarkah itu?

"a-ah, anda tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu."

"sekarang, pria itu sedang menunggumu diluar."

"eh?"

...

"lama sekali kau! Dasar manajer sialan baka." Umpat Hiruma begitu melihat mamori keluar dari tempat 'aneh' yang –entah apa namanya.

"ayo pulang, Hiruma-kun." Ucap Mamori tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Hiruma yang sebelumnya. Gadis itu melangkah lebih dulu meninggalkan Hiruma dibelakangnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Mamori terlihat lebih diam dan tak banyak bicara. Gadis itu terus saja menundukkan kepalanya, memikirkan sesuatu. Sejak keluar dari tempat ramalan tadi, ekspresi Mamori berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari biasanya.

"Oi, kau mau kemana. Monster sus sialan?" tanya Hiruma ketika menyadari bahwa sekarang mereka berdua telah berada di sebuah jalan kecil yang tak begitu ramai. Oke, bukannya iblis deimon itu takut. Namun ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang buruk sedang mencoba mendekati manajernya. Mengingat, mentari sudah menyembunyikan keberadaannya sejak dua jam yang lalu.

"a-are? Kenapa kita bisa berada disini?" tanya Mamori begitu menyadari dirinya dan Hiruma sedang tak berada dalam 'jalur' pulang. _Sial, ini semua pasti karena aku melamun sepanjang jalan._ Mamori merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, dari arah belakang Mamori terdapat beberapa orang aneh yang bersiap untuk menyergapnya. Sayang, Hiruma tak memiliki kecepatan impuls seperti Agon, ataupun kecepatan cahaya seperti Sena. Pria itu terlambat mengingatkan Mamori. Gadis itu tertangkap.

"KYAAAAA!" Jeritan Mamori kembali memekik telinganya. Tak tinggal diam, Hiruma langsung menarik pelatuknya, mengarahkannya kepada manusia-manusia aneh yang dengan berani menyentuh manajernya –ralat. Manajer tim devil bats.

"kekekeke, mau mati rupanya. Lepaskan manajer sialanku, atau nyawamu tak akan selamat." Ancam Hiruma. Aura hitam menguar dibalik tubuhnya, Iris hijau emeraldnya berubah menjadi merah darah, seolah siap menerkam siapa saja yang mengusiknya. Ini dia, sosok iblis yang sebenarnya.

Sementara sosok manusia-manusia aneh yang menyergap gadis itu diam tanpa kata. Tubuh mereka gemetar, bagaikan anak kecil yang takut ketahuan mengompol di celana. Sosok Hiruma mode iblis semakin mendekati mereka, membuat nyali preman-preman itu semakin ciut.

"m-ma-maafkan kami, H-Hiruma-sama..." ucap salah seorang dari mereka. Para preman-preman tersebut mulai mengambil pose bersujud kepada sosok Hiruma.

"LARIII...!" teriak yang lain. Tak ingin menjadi mangsa sang iblis 'pengancam', para preman tersebut berlari tunggang-langgang, meninggalkan Hiruma dan Mamori sendirian.

"Oi, kau baik-baik saja manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma panik. Sorot matanya menunjukkan kekhawatiran berlebih pada gadis yang kini tengah terduduk diam didepannya. eh, tunggu dulu! Sejak kapan Hiruma bisa mengkhawatirkan seseorang?

"..." tak ada respon yang pasti dari Mamori. Gadis itu tetap saja diam. Tubuhnya masih gemetar, iris biru safirnya meredup. Beberapa cairan bening pun sudah siap membasahi wajah cantiknya.

"tch, dasar monster sus cengeng." Gumam Hiruma. Pria itu berjongkok, menatap Mamori lebih dalam.

DEG

Hijau emerald bertemu dengan biru safir. Mamori terdiam menatap sosok pria spiky blonde didepannya. jantungnya mulai berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Perasaan apa ini? Ia tak pernah merasakan seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Oi, ternyata kau benar-benar payah. Dengan preman-preman sialan saja kau takut, tapi tidak denganku." Gerutu Hiruma. Lagi-lagi Mamori tak merespon.

"_dia adalah orang yang kelak akan menjadi suamimu. Orang yang selalu mengkhawatirkanmu dengan cara yang berbeda."_

Ucapan sang peramal kembali terekam di pikiran Mamori. _Mana mungkin? Hiruma-kun..._ pikirnya.

"Oi, kau tuli ya, monster sus? Apa karena kau tidak makan makanan menjijikkan itu hari ini?" Hiruma mengerak-gerakkan tangannya didepan wajah Mamori. Membuat gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"e-eh? Ada apa?" tanya Mamori polos. Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"tch, kue sus sialan itu benar-benar meracuni otakmu yang lambat. Dasar monster sus!" ejek Hiruma.

"mou! Tidak ada hubungannya dengan kue sus, Hiruma-kun! Lagipula kue sus itu enak." Sangkal Mamori.

"terserah."

...

"_dia adalah orang yang selalu beradu mulut denganmu..."_

...

Lagi-lagi, ucapan sang peramal kembali terekam di kepalanya. Beradu mulut ya? Tentu saja, siapa lagi orang yang dapat beradu mulut dengannya kecuali sang kapten devil bats? Jawabannya, tidak ada.

"ano...Hiruma-kun. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." Mamori membuka mulutnya, menatap sosok pria sangar disampingnya. "Hn." Respon Hiruma. Benar-benar respon yang tidak bisa diharapkan.

"apa kau percaya pada ramalan?" tanya Mamori memastikan –entah apa.

Hening.

"KEKEKEKE! Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu?" tiba-tiba, tawa –kekehan Hiruma pecah ditengah keheningan. Membuat Mamori sedikit merinding melihatnya. _dia benar-benar menyeramkan._ Pikirnya.

"mou! Aku kan hanya bertanya. Kalau kau tidak mau menjawab, ya sudah." Mamori menggembungkan pipinya, pertanda kesal. Ya, lagipula siapa yang tidak akan kesal kalau kau sedang serius bertanya, tiba-tiba saja ditertawakan?

"aku tidak percaya dengan hal bodoh yang kenanak-kanakan." Sahut Hiruma cepat.

Sekarang, keduanya kembali berjalan dalam keheningan. Tak ada satupun yang ingin angkat bicara. Hanya suara langkah kaki yang terdengar.

"sudah sampai." Ucap Hiruma. Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan sebuah rumah bergaya amerika, namun terlihat lebih sederhana dan simpel. Kediaman Anezaki.

"ah, cepat sekali." Gumam Mamori. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki tempat tinggalnya. Sejenak gadis itu tersenyum pada Hiruma.

"tidak mampir sebentar?" tanya Mamori. Hiruma hanya mendecih dan langsung meninggalkan Mamori. Namun, sebelum pria itu menghilang Mamori mengejarnya.

"tunggu, Hiruma-kun!" teriaknya. Membuat langkah kaki sang setan terhenti. Pria itu berbalik, mendapati sosok Mamori sudah berada tepat didepannya.

CUP

Hijau emerald sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Ia sedikit melebarkan pupilnya, menatap kaget sang malaikat yang dengan berani menjamah pipinya. Ya, Mamori mencium pipi Hiruma.

"kekekeke. Seorang anggota komite kedisiplinan dengan beraninya mencium pipiku tanpa izin. Ini akan menjadi bahan ancaman yang bagus." Ucap Hiruma. Sukses membuat Mamori sedikit memerah mendengarnya.

"mou! Berhenti mengancamku, tuan Hiruma! Lagipula, ciuman tadi hanya untuk ucapan terimakasih karena sudah mau menemaniku hari ini." Sahut Mamori yang masih memerah.

"kekeke, terserah aku manajer sialan."

Sosok Hiruma mulai menjauh dari pandangan Mamori. Gadis itu terus menatap kepergian sang pria spiky. Hingga akhirnya Hiruma mengangkat tangannya, memberikan sebuah kode yang hanya dimengerti oleh mereka berdua. dan-

"mou! Hiruma-kun! Kau kejam!" teriaknya. Mamori kembai menggembungkan pipinya. Menatap kesal sang kapten dengan bersungut-sungut. Sedetik kemudian, gadis itu terpaku terhadap kelanjutan kalimat Hiruma.

Mari kita lihat, apa yang diucapkan Hiruma dengan tangannya.

'_kekeke, aku berhasil mendapatkan foto yang bagus ketika kau ketakutan di Haunted House. Ancaman yang bagus.'_ Ucap Hiruma. Sebuah tawa kemenangan mengiringinya. Tawa seorang manusia separuh iblis.

'_menghabiskan hari ini bersamamu bukan ide yang buruk juga.'_ lanjutnya. Lenyap sudah tawa kemenangan yang tadi. Berganti sebuah senyuman tipis. Ya, sangat tipis hingga tak ada yang menyadarinya.

"Happy Single Awareness Day, Hiruma-kun!" teriak Mamori. Hiruma hanya meresponnya dengan lambaian tangan yang terlihat malas. Ya, biar bagaimanapun hari ini adalah hari terbaiknya –setelah memenangkan christmass bowl tahun lalu.

_Single Awareness Day ya? Tch, tahun depan akan jadi momen tanggal 14 yang berbeda._ Gumam Hiruma.

_**OWARI**_

Uwaaa~ apa ini? Lagi-lagi fic geje yang saya ciptakan x_x

Sudah telat satu bulan lebih woy. Valentine sudah lewat #digrebek massa

Ya, baiklah. Sebenarnya saya berniat untuk mempublish fic ini saat hari valentine kemarin. Tapi karena pikiran gak jalan sama sekali, jadinya saya publish sekarang, di bulan maret -_- gak banget kan? #dor

Oke, saya tidak mau banyak omong. Akhir kata, dimohon untuk reviewnya ^^


End file.
